


An Altered Ritual

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.A little bit of writer's block held me back, but I think this might be a good change of pace. Kinda? I dunno. It might get a bit citrusy at times, but I will not go into lemon territory, I will leave that to the imagination. Liberties, for the love of whatever deity you may worship, or for the love of science. I TAKE FUCKING LIBERTIES. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 248





	An Altered Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
> A little bit of writer's block held me back, but I think this might be a good change of pace. Kinda? I dunno. It might get a bit citrusy at times, but I will not go into lemon territory, I will leave that to the imagination. Liberties, for the love of whatever deity you may worship, or for the love of science. I TAKE FUCKING LIBERTIES. Enjoy if you can.

_ “B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe.”  _ \- Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. 

  
  


Harry looked on, not even wincing in pain when his arm was cut into, only flinching softly. His words, unknowingly to him at the time, forever altering the potion. 

  
  


“Take it… it’s yours, Tom.” He said, more of an utterance to himself than anything, but magic responded. He was just so tired, he wanted it to just be over with. He watched, through exhausted eyes, as the small bundle was dumped into the water, and instead of bubbling and frothing in a blood red, it was a brilliant blue, and had a slight glow to it. Pettigrew whimpered, wondering how angry his master would be with him, he also whimpered in pain as his arm still bled. 

  
  


The cauldron melted, as well as several wisps from different directions hitting it in the dark, until it all formed into a ball and then that ball shifted into the nude form of Lord Voldemort. He was not as pale as he had been when last he held a body, and he was not as frail either. He looked at his fingers, strong and flexible, and then inhaled deeply. He ran his hand over his neck and then face, up to his head. He was surprised to find a full head of hair, and then he glanced to the sniveling servant. 

  
  


“My wand, Wormtail.” Said the Dark Lord, getting a whimper from his servant, and a shudder from the boy behind him. His voice was dark, deliciously so, and even as tired as he was Harry could appreciate it. Voldemort was given his wand, and he sighed as it connected to him like when he first received it, those many years ago. “Your arm, wormtail.” He said, and said man whimpered. 

  
  


“Thank you, my lord… thank you!” Peter said, and whined in relief when he was not only healed, but given a replacement made out of silver. The magic that Voldemort called reacted at a moments notice, no strain or fight accompanying it. 

  
  


“Now, your other arm.” Voldemort said, and Peter instantly complied, bearing his mark for his lord to see. He hissed softly when he felt the tip of his lord's wand on the mark, calling his servants to him. Two minutes later and down came the forms of his followers, their masks glinting in the remaining firelight of the graveyard. 

  
  


“My followers…. loyal and otherwise. Your lord has returned.” Voldemort said. “With a form, a body and magic far greater than I had previously had.” He said, glancing to the still bound teenager. “I do believe we have a reason for this, don’t we… Harry?” He asked, gesturing with his and, causing the teenager to drop with a soft wince, his arm still in pain from the cut. Tom, as he felt he would be Tom around Harry, came over to the fallen teen and kneeled, taking his arm and healing it quickly. 

  
  


“I need you in top shape if we are to duel, after all, Harry.” Tom said, and Harry looked up at him, not defiantly… but he looked so tired. 

  
  


“I don’t want to duel, Tom. I just… I just want to stop. No fighting, no more deaths… just, end it all.” Harry said, so defeated, but insistent. It was a testament to the Dark Lord’s control that he did not widen his eyes in surprise, at least not terribly so. 

  
  


“What if… Harry, I once again uttered our deal back when when I was but a passenger upon Quirrell's head?” Tom asked, and Harry gave a very, very small smile. 

  
  


“Where do I sign up?” Harry said, a croak almost, his voice cracked from the lingering pain of not just the ritual, but the whole third task. Tom laughed, a deep, full laugh that had his followers and Harry shuddering, but for different reasons. One was fear, the other… oddly enough, was a growing attraction. It did help that the Dark Lord was rather attractive, especially with a full head of hair and defined features. 

  
  


“Yes, the perfect answer, Harry.” Tom said, helping the boy up, letting him rest on him. “The boy-who-lived… no longer.” He said, and then grinned. “Now the boy-who-turned.” He hissed out, and his death eaters, though surprised, would say nothing to their lord. Especially as since he had gone to Potter, Wormtail’s hand had turned to a flesh color, even if it was still slightly metallic due to it being silver. That kind of magic was thought impossible, but their lord had done it. 

  
  


“Lucius.” Tom spoke sharply, and said man came up and kneeled, his mask gone with a thought from his master. “I trust being a guest of your home would not be an issue?” He asked smoothly, and Lucius glanced up, surprise but a small bit of eagerness in his eyes. 

“Never, my lord. My manor has plenty of room, my lord.” Lucius said, bowing his head again. “For you, and Mr. Potter.” He said, and Tom smirked softly. 

  
  


“You are as smart as remember, though… we will have discussion about certain things.” Tom said, and Lucius nodded, before he was dismissed to prepare for his lord’s arrival. “The rest of you, return to your duties. Speak nothing of this!” He snapped, and they nodded and bowed. “If anyone finds Karkaroff… bring him to me, alive and unspoiled.” He growled out low in his throat, before he glanced at Peter, who was still admiring his arm. 

  
  


“You are to answer when I call, Peter. Be gone.” Tom said, and Peter twitched, having not really been paying attention, before he nodded and vanished. Not even a bow, or a word of praise. 

  
  


“Can you give him up to the ministry? I’d really like to give my godfather the chance to walk outside.” Harry said, eyes half lidded, barely able to stand. 

  
  


“We shall discuss it, Harry. Now, take a deep breath.” Tom said, and Harry did so, before they were both gone from the graveyard, leaving a recently arrived Crouch Jr. to deal with everything else. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


“Guuh… what the bloody hell was that?” Harry said, taking in a great gulp of air, Tom chuckling only softly. 

  
  


“That, Harry, was apparition. Side-long is worse than doing so at your own power, you will learn to do as such.” Tom said, before picking up Harry in a bridal carry, and taking him towards the rooms that Lucius had set up for them both. They were joined by a door, but both hand their own bathrooms. Harry was barely awake when he was tucked in, and barely heard a whispered (to his ears at least), ‘Zipsy!’ before it went black as sleep claimed him. 

  
  


~AAR~

“Great Master Harry Potter Sir, you must be waking!” Harry heard, getting shaken softly from the side. He wriggled and groaned softly, opening his eyes, the sun up, but the curtains held in the glaring blaze of it’s rays. He blinked a few times and yawned, looking to the elf that was beside him. Even in his sleep addled state, he knew it was an elf. 

  
  


“Dobby?” Harry asked, surprised, and then he blinked a few times. 

  
  


“Yes, it be Dobby, Master.” Dobby said, slightly wringing his hands. “Mr. Tom be calling another elf for you, but I am your elf! Even if you in old bad master's house, I am your elf!” He said, with a nod, and Harry smiled softly, nodding himself. 

  
  


“Well, alright, Dobby. Thank you.” Harry said, sitting up and stretching, and then there was breakfast in front of him. “Where is Tom now, Dobby?” Harry asked, and before he started eating he thanked Dobby once more. 

  
  


“Mr. Tom be talking with bad old master.” Dobby said, and Harry nodded. He was about to ask something else, when Dobby blinked and bowed, vanishing just as the door opened, and in stepped the elegant and refined Tom Riddle. 

  
  


“It seems you are awake, Harry.” Tom said, his tone silky and soft, and aimed solely at Harry, even if they were the only two in the room. It was like his voice, the tone, was meant just to make the younger male shudder. 

  
  


“Yeah, I am, Tom. Dobby woke me for breakfast.” Harry said, and then heard and saw Tom snort. 

  
  


“That elf of yours is… loyal, almost insanely so. It seems you have your own Bellatrix.” Tom said, and Harry snorted himself. It was a close comparison, except Dobby wasn’t a psychotic killer. “I trust you slept well? Even the guest rooms of Lucius’s manor have the most delightful beds.” Tom said, coming closer and sitting on the bed, making Harry shiver softly. 

  
  


“Best sleep I have had in years, to be honest. I might have to thank Lucius, and then Draco.” Harry said, before he smirked. “How has the panic been?” He asked, Tom not needing clarification whatsoever. 

  
  


“Delightfully chaotic, Harry.” Tom drawled, a smirk on his lips. “Severus was allowed to tell Dumbledore of my return, but without you to come back and yell it to the crowds, he has no way of proving it.” He said, and Harry chuckled softly, sighing. 

  
  


“Good, he can go bugger off for all I care. I am tired of his little games.” Harry said, before leaning back and closing his eyes. “Do I have to go around torturing and murdering muggles?” He asked, and could almost feel the grin on Tom’s face. 

  
  


“No, my Harry.” Tom started, tone still soft and silky. “You can stay here, until your return to Hogwarts.” He said, and then went on after a beat or two. “Or you can just not return at all… and stay with me.” He finished, and Harry opened one eye, looking, almost leering at the man sitting beside him. 

  
  


“Hogwarts would need a hell of an argument to get me to come back.” Harry said, before blushing softly and closing his eye again. He couldn’t believe he had just said that, to the Dark Lord of all people. Sure, he had flirted quite a bit this year, between the bothersome tasks, but this man was nearly five times his age. 

  
  


“Hmm… yes, I can see what you mean, my Harry.” Tom said, purring again before he got up. “Rest, your body is still weary.” He said, and just as he was about to banish the tray and dishes, Dobby popped in. 

  
  


“No. Dobby’s job.” The elf said, before vanishing with the tray and plates. Harry laughed softly and slid into the covers again. 

  
  


“Yes… your very own Bellatrix.” Tom said, before sharing a chuckle with Harry and leaving. The latter shuddering when the door closed, wondering how he was going to survive a summer with that man, and come out with his virtue in tact. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


The rest of term had gone… oh it had been perfect. First, Potter had vanished, which by itself was cause for celebration, and second he had been informed that the dark Lord had returned! Better yet? He was living in his home, and he would see the dark lord when summer break hit. He eagerly strode to his father when he got off the train, nodding softly, and getting a hug from his mother. They left, as properly as any pure-blood family should, and were soon walking out of the fireplace from the entrance hall. Draco’s trunk was taken away, and after a few words with his parents, he went out into the garden. He had missed his father’s peacocks, the magnificent creatures seemed to tolerate him more and more each summer. He would soon have them preening him as they did father. 

  
  


He sat down and smiled as a few sauntered over to him, not close enough to let him pet them, but to hear their soft cooing. He smiled slightly, knowing he would be relaxed in no time at all. That was a good thing, as he was sure the dark lord did not need to be gushed over, he was a powerful man, not some celebrity! He was about to try and pet one of the magnificent birds when their heads, all as one, perked up and turned. They then started to trot, even that was elegant, towards a new figure that entered the garden. It took Draco a few moments, and then his eyes narrowed. 

  
  


“Potter!” Draco said, hissed almost, and the damned boy-who-lived had the  _ audacity _ to grin at him. Then… then he made Draco seethe even more in rage, as he reached out and gently caressed one of the peacocks heads, and it let him! It was almost desperate for it. Then, the others gently nudged the first out of the way, as Potter sat down and gently pet them all. 

  
  


“Hello, Draco. How are you?” Harry asked, smiling gently, and enjoying the soft cooing of the brilliant birds. “They like me… I don’t know why, i’ve just been here the last week or so.” He said, shrugging and not even bothering to register the anger pouring off of the other teen. 

  
  


“I… how…. what are you doing here, Potter?” Draco all but snarled, and Harry was about to answer when another voice did it for him. 

  
  


“He is here because I deem it so, Draco.” Came the silky tones of The Dark Lord, and Draco turned with heat in his eyes. That is, until he saw the burning crimson orbs that were staring at him. He then kneeled, and even as he wasn’t marked, he spoke in reverence. 

  
  


“My Lord!” Draco said, not bothering to look up. “If you deem it so, then… then Potter is welcome in the gardens.” He said, and Tom could hear the pout, he could hear the reluctance to utter such words. It made him grin, and Harry held in a snicker. 

  
  


“He is there until the end of summer, or he decides otherwise, is that understood?” Tom said, and Draco nodded rapidly. “Good, leave us. I wish to speak with My Harry alone.” He said, and Draco was quick to comply, the peacocks reluctantly moving so that Tom could sit beside the younger male. 

  
  


“Are you enjoying yourself, Tom?” Harry said, smiling at the man. “Scaring poor Draco like that… just to be alone with little old me.” He said, still surprising himself with the shameless flirting he had been doing the past week. 

  
  


“I am more than proud of myself, as well, Harry. Do not forget it.” Tom replied, easily, before he tugged the teen closer. “You have been evading me, my Harry.” Tom continued, and Harry shrugged, blushing softly. He was acting like he had a schoolyard crush! He thought about it, and realized it was just that, just with an older  _ man _ not a seventh year, or even a sixth year. 

  
  


“Exploring the manor and grounds takes time, you know. It’s not like Hogwarts, with a dangerous forest or stairs that mess with your destination.” Harry said, shrugging and then smiling up at Tom. “Besides, I assumed you’d like the chase, Tom.” He said, trying to put as much of a seductive tone into his voice as he could, and he was pleased to see it worked. Tom growled and came whisper close to his lips with his own, before he pulled back. 

  
  


“I admit it is… fun, my Harry.” Tom said, smirking. “But do not be surprised if you find yourself trapped… and surrounded by a predator you cannot escape.” He said, whispering it into the teen’s ear, before getting up, leaving said teen shuddering gently, in the sinfully delicious way. 

  
  


~AAR~   
  


Harry was enjoying morning tea with the Malfoy’s, and Tom, when Hedwig came through the charmed window. He smiled softly, and then his face fell, and Draco’s pouting lips turned upwards in a smirk. She was carrying a smoking red envelope, and it was fit to burst. 

  
  


“Haha, bet it’s from the mother weasel.” Draco said, yelping as his mother smacked him upside the head. The howler was dropped, and Hedwig made a complete one eighty, leaving the dining room just as she came. Harry was about to reach out to it, opening them lessened the effect, but he was not fast enough, which was a testament to how incensed Molly was. 

  
  
  


“ **HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW** **_DARE_ ** **YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US!** ” Molly screamed, causing Harry to wince softly. “ **WERE IT NOT FOR YOUR LOVELY OWL, WE WOULD HAVE BEEN WORRIED FOR DAYS!** ” She continued. “ **YOU’RE LUCKY CHARLIE WAS HERE, AND HE KNOWS BEAST-SPEAK!** ” She said, and Harry then paled softly, about to take his wand out to destroy the howler, but his hand was stopped by Tom of all people. 

  
  


“Let it go on… I want to see what the owl had to say.” Tom said, and then they both heard the deep breath of Molly from the howler. 

  
  


“ **YOU’RE WITH THE DARK LORD OF ALL PEOPLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!?** ” Molly screamed. “ **THAT YOU WOULD RATHER BE WITH** **_HIM_ ** **THAN ME AND OUR FAMILY?** ” She said, and Tom blinked, was she crying in a howler? “ **YOU HAD BEST WRITE TO US, AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING YOUNG MAN, OR THE MALFOY’S WILL HAVE AN UNINVITED GUEST KNOCKING ON THEIR DOOR!** ”She said, and then with a puff of fire and a small crack of an explosion, the howler was gone. 

  
  


“Hmmm, Lucius, perhaps you should invite Mrs. Weasley?” Tom said, and Harry looked at him like he was crazy. “What?” Tom asked, after seeing the eye from Harry. “She obviously misses you, and while I might be terribly cruel at times.” He said, and Harry snorted. “I can tell that it would make you, and her happy.” He finished, and Lucius smirked softly. 

  
  


“Yes, I do believe that is a marvelous idea, what do you think, Narcissa?” Lucius said, and his wife smiled and nodded. 

  
  


“I do believe I know their floo address, there was a time in which we were rather close.” The aristocratic woman said, before getting up (after wiping her mouth and excusing herself), and making her way to the floo room. 

  
  


“Oh man… you know she is going to threaten you, right Tom?” Harry said, and then Tom blinked. “Oh yeah, and you might be a powerful dark lord, but she is a mother on a mission.” He said, and Tom huffed softly. They then heard the floo activate, and a muttered ‘thank you, Cissy, good to see you.’

  
  


“Harry Potter!” Came the angry, but relieved tone of Molly Weasley, as she bustled in. She was the ever present form of the loving mother and good housewife. She had a wooden spoon sticking out of her apron, and Harry paled softly. He got up and smiled, and then grunted as he was engulfed in the warm, loving embrace of the only woman he ever knew to be a mother. He only stiffened for a moment, before he returned the embrace. 

  
  


“Silly, stupid, stupid boy.” Molly uttered, kissing his cheek and smiling softly at him. Then her spoon was out and she was turning, brandishing it at Tom who for his part, just blinked. “You listen here, Mr. Dark Lord. This is my seventh boy, and I swear to Merlin and even Morgana, if you hurt him I will come down on you like mongoose on a cobra. Do you understand me?” Molly said, hissing at the man, who blinked and then smirked. Oh, he liked this woman. 

  
  


“Yes, I more than understand, Mrs. Weasley.” Tom started. “I find that Mr. Potter is… rather precious to me. I shall not be allowing any harm to come to him.” He said, and she gave him a withering glare, before she nodded. She then turned and whacked Harry upside the head with her hand, not enough to be truly painful, but the kind of swat a mother gives their child for misbehaving. 

  
  


“Sorry, mum.” Harry whispered, and then his eyes went wide, before he was crushed in a tight hug. 

  
  


“Oh, my poor baby. How horrible you must have been treated.” Molly said, sniffing before kissing the top of his head. “I have to go now, I don’t want the kids getting too restless.” She said, and then looked at Narcissa. “Cissy, we truly must talk, I have some new sewing patterns you simply must try.” She said, and Narcissa smiled and nodded. Another tight hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a glare to Tom, and she was bustling off. Call it mother's intuition, but she felt alright with leaving Harry there. 

  
  


“That was… rather amusing, actually. I have never truly been threatened before.” Tom said, after a few beats, and he glanced at Harry who was sitting down, relief etched on his face. Lucius was calmly sipping his tea, and Draco was stunned, to say the least. 

  
  


“Molly is like that, my Lord.” Narcissa said, going back to her seat and taking a sip of tea. “She will scour the earth for one of her children, we have that in common.” She said, and Draco preened softly in good feelings. 

  
  


“I thought for sure she’d be mad at me, you know, for being with you Tom.” Harry said, and Tom sat beside him, giving him a smirk. 

  
  


“Clearly you do now know Molly Weasley, Harry.” Narcissa said. before she finished her tea. “I am sure Sirius will be the same.” She said, and then held in a smirk when she heard a groan and a ~thunk~ on the table from Harry. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


It was three weeks into July when Tom and Harry had their first real… taste of each other. Harry was enjoying the presence of the peacocks when Tom entered the garden, both regarding each other with a smile, with a blush on Harry’s face at the look he was given. Tom sat beside the teen and they enjoyed a silence, and just as Harry turned to speak to Tom, said man acted. Tom would later tease Harry on the yelp he let out when he was tugged forward, but right now he was enjoying the soft lips of the teen on his side. Their kiss was not a fiery passion, nor were their super fireworks, but there was a spark. There was a spark of something delightful, something that would speak of their relationship months down the line. 

  
  


Tom broke away, a grin on his face, as Harry was dazed and smiling goofily. Tom was about to speak when they both heard a bark, and then a loud growl. They looked to see a dog approaching, getting chased by some house elves, who were rather frantic. 

  
  


“I did not know Lucius owned a deer hound.” Tom said, before Harry was up, and then barreled over by said dog. The dog started licking his face, sniffling him, and all around being a worried thing. “You have an affinity for animals it seems, Harry.” Tom said, amusement in his tone. 

  
  


“Dammit, padfoot! Gerroff!” Harry said, though he was laughing heartily, but the dog complied. He was then, in the next instant, a man. A very wanted criminal, according to the papers. Sirius Black stood there, tugging Harry up shortly after and giving him a tight squeeze. 

  
  


“You’re going to make me go grey, pup.” Sirius said, before his wand was out, and it was pointed at the Dark Lord. “Molly explained it to me, but I had to see it for myself… and of course I caught the two of you snogging.” Sirius said, growling and huffing. 

  
  


“Actually, Mr. Black.” Tom drawled. “It was our first kiss, the first of many I am sure.” He said, and Harry flushed and wriggled out of Sirius’ grip, but he didn’t stray far. 

  
  


“Yeah, don’t need to know that. He is my pup, and he will stay a virgin until I have a kid. It’s how this works.” Sirius said, and Harry snorted, mumbling something about Sirius having a kid before September. “Oy! Watch it, pup!” He said, and then squeezed the teen softly. 

  
  


“I know it’s not your house, but I’d like to stay with my pup for a while…. uh, what do I call you?” Sirius said, and Tom was surprised just how… lucid the man was being. Then again, twelve years in Azkaban was quite a lot of time. 

  
  


“You are not a follower, so Mr. Riddle, or Tom is fine.” Tom said, and Sirius nodded, before his eyes narrowed and his wand flicked out again, having been put away. He then turned with Harry, and they both saw what he was doing. In a few spells, impressing both males at his speed, there was a brown rat turned man who was then stunned and bound tightly. 

  
  


“Ah, yes… Peter.” Tom said, before humming lightly, and casting another spell on him for good measure. “He will be delivered for you, Mr. Black. Now, go find Lucius with Harry, we can continue what you so rudely interrupted later.” He said, and Harry flushed, just as Sirius barked a laugh, still slightly glaring at Peter, before they other two males left the garden. Tom shook his head, before calling an elf and having a note written and tied to the man, sending him off to the ministry. Sirius Black would be cleared by the next Sunday. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


“Merlin, Tom!” Harry said, through a heated breath as he was pushed up against a wall, having been passing the man to the garden. A kiss had been stolen, and now the man’s hands were roaming said teen’s body sensually, soft growls and nibbles to his neck making the smaller male flush and shudder. He returned the kisses when he could, but was mostly enjoying the attention the more experienced male gave him. 

  
  


“I am finding it increasingly difficult to keep my hands off of you, my Harry.” Tom said, his voice like silk passing over Harry’s senses. “There is only so much I can put up with before I just… have you.” He said, finishing with a growl and gentle nibble to the teen’s ear. 

  
  


“Who said you had to keep your hands off of me, Tom?” Harry said, almost breathless, daring in his eyes, but also a need that Tom could say he loved seeing. “Though… my birthday is coming up…” He said, pausing and then stealing a kiss. “You could wait til then… a nice birthday gift, don’t you think?” He said, getting a dominant snarl and then a fiercer kiss in response, before it was broken. 

  
  


“Yes, I do believe it will be a marvelous gift, to the both of us, my Harry.” Tom said, before stealing one more kiss, and letting Harry go about his way, both of them with tingles in their minds and body. Oh, Harry couldn’t wait. 

  
~AAR~

“Ah, Severus, finally you have decided to make yourself known.” Tom said, his drawl showing worlds of disappointment. Severus merely nodded and bowed before his lord, kneeling and not rising unless told. “I trust your duplicity remains a secret from the old goat?” He asked, and Severus nodded, knowing that was an opening to start his report. 

  
  


“Yes, my lord.” Severus started. “He believes I am firmly on his side, yet fails to see what is right under his crooked nose.” He said, and Tom smirked, his eyes ablaze with amusement. “He is frantically searching for Potter, as the boy has decided he was too good to return to school after the final task.” He said, and then was surprised at the growl that came from his lord. 

  
  


“As you do not know, Severus… I shall allow the slight to go once.” Tom said, almost slipping into parseltongue. He made a gesture and Severus held in his surprise, albeit poorly, when Harry stepped out from one of the shadowed corners of the room.    
  
  
“Hello, Professor.” Harry said, as if he was not just called forth by the dark lord. “I’m with Tom now, I got tired of everything else.” He said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

  
  


“I…. see.” Severus said, not really seeing at all, but what could he say?

  
  


“You shall not speak of this, Severus.” Tom started. “Know that he is here, and My Harry is not to be bothered because of it.” He said, and Snape did not miss the possession in his lord’s tone. Merlin, Potter could make anything in this world turn completely sideways. 

  
  


“As you command, my lord.” Severus said, and he was about to be dismissed when Tom spoke one more time. 

  
  


“I wish for you to start… teaching at Hogwarts, Severus.” Tom said, and at Severus’ confused glance he got a small glare from his lord. “You know as much as I do, Severus, that what you do is not considered teaching. Change that, if Dumbledore asks, tell him it is at my command… I need competent brewers for when the world is mine, after all.” He said, smirking at his double agent. 

  
  


“Of course, my lord.” Severus said, before being dismissed with a wave of the Dark Lord’s hand. He had a thousand different thoughts going through his head, and all of them were just as ridiculous as the last. But it all boiled down to one issue: Potter had screwed things up,  _ again _ . 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


“You are going to be the death of me, my Harry.” Tom said, slightly panting and recovering from the little morning act Harry had decided to gift his personal dark lord. He wiped his lips and came up from under the covers, they had decided to sleep in the same bed not a few days prior. Harry was an early riser, and so were… certain parts of Tom, and Harry decided to say hello. 

  
  


“Just something to tide me over, until you can… claim me.” Harry said, almost purring as Tom liked to do when he was lacing his words with desire and innuendo. 

  
  


“Indeed, my Harry…” Tom said, before tugging Harry up to him, sharing a kiss, and not caring of his own flavor upon the lips he so delightfully tasted. He pulled away and stroked his neck softly, humming against the teen’s lips. “Aside from being truly claimed, what would my Harry like for his fifteenth birthday?” Tom asked, and Harry thought for a moment before speaking. 

  
  


“I’d like… to see my friends. I know I am not a prisoner here, but I can’t exactly go to the Burrow, or Sirius’s place, as Dumbledore has access to those spots, and I wouldn’t put it past him to snatch me and chain me to Hogwarts.” Harry said, scoffing at the very end there. Tom growled, but nodded, tugging his teen to him. 

  
  


“Yes, I do believe that is a rather good point.” Tom said, stroking his chin softly. “Let me speak with Lucius, it is his home after all, and though I am his lord… I wouldn't wish to thrust Weasley’s upon him, without his direct consent.” He said, and Harry snickered softly at the image of Lucius and Draco pouting at Weasley’s in the manor. Molly was one thing, but there were eight other Weasley’s to think about. 

  
  


“As I am awake now, my Harry… perhaps we should prepare for the day.” Tom said, and Harry grinned softly. He loved the sensual showers, that tested both of their limits. Merlin, his birthday night was going to be  _ amazing _ he just knew it. 

  
~AAR~

“Harry Birthday, Harry!” Came the collective exclamation from his family and friends, making his eyes moisten a bit. He had been told that only one or two could come, but Lucius was not a completely cold man, and besides, he could bury the hatchet, so to speak, with Arthur. 

His whole chosen family was there, and it made him happy on so many levels. Every last one of the Weasley’s, Percy included, along with Hermione and her parents (they wanted to see a magical home), and even Luna and her father. Lucius really did move from his comfort zone, but in the weeks since his arrival, Harry had brought something interesting to their home, and Draco was opening up to the boy as well. It was like they were feuding brothers, but brothers nonetheless. The Longbottoms were there as well, and even though he was the dark Lord, no-one but Harry’s immediate family knew who Tom was. 

  
  


It was an hour or two into the party when Harry found Tom having a rather heated discussion with Neville, and his grandmother. Harry went over, smiling at the slightly nervous Neville, and just in time to hear Tom nearly growl. 

  
  


“Dammit, Augusta!” Tom exclaimed, though not overly loud. “You are stunting your grandson!” He hissed, glaring at the woman. “It is well and good to honor your fallen son, but that wand is not good for  _ his _ son. Your son is timid, but no less worthy of the magic he has been gifted.” He said, with passion. “To stunt him with a wand that has not chosen him is not only folly, it is speaking worlds about what you think of your grandson.” He said, and she gasped softly at the thinly veiled insult. 

  
  


“How dare you, Tom!” The dowager Longbottom said, and he glared, holding his ground. “I love my Neville, and he knows that, don’t you?” She said, turning to the boy in question when she asked the question, not getting eye contact form him, and frowning when he shrugged. “Neville?” She asked, her tone no longer sharp, but almost hurt. 

  
  


“Sometimes… sometimes Gran it’s like you don’t show it.” Neville said, shrugging lightly and fidgeting, getting a reassuring hug from Harry. “You always go on about Dad, but… you never mention my accomplishments or anything.” He said, and her breath hitched. 

  
  


“I…. I just want you to be the best you can be, Villie.” She said, tugging her grandson from Harry’s arms, and giving him a soft hug, he shrugged and then hugged back. She sighed softly and kissed his cheek. “Have I really been so blind?” She asked, more to herself, but Tom was not one to leave such a question unanswered. 

  
  


“Yes, you have, Gus.” Tom said, and she nodded, before hugging her grandson tighter. 

  
  


“I see that I have. Well… I shall have to change that.” She said, tugging back. “Don’t expect overnight results, Villie, alright?” She said, stroking Neville’s cheek, and he nodded. 

“Great! Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take Neville here and show him the gardens, as a birthday gift to him.” Harry said, tugging the now brightly smiling boy away. Agusta sighed and turned to look at Tom when they exited to the gardens, her eyes slightly narrowing. 

  
  


“I know who you are, Tom Marvolo Riddle… I was a Prefect when you were a first year.” She said, and he raised an eyebrow. “I learned it was not on your orders what happened to my children, but it had better be on your orders that those responsible never leave Azkaban.” She said, and he nodded politely. 

  
  


“If they ever do, it will be because they are either deceased, or have been kissed. I do not suffer idiots.” Tom said. “Though we were at war, and I was far from mentally stable, I do not enjoy when my followers act of their own volition.” He finished, and she nodded with a satisfied huff, before excusing herself to go speak with Narcissa. Tom had changed, all because of a few words from Harry, but he was alright with that. 

  
  


The party went on until at least midnight, but everyone had had a blast, and that was what counted. Harry had been nervous about his two best friends, but they had proven to be just that. Ronald, the youngest Weasley boy, had told Harry he had been skeptical at first, seeing as he was fooling around with the murderer of his parents and all. He had then had a long, hard bit of thought to himself, and realized that this was Harry they were talking about, his first friend outside of his family. 

  
  


The…. muggle-born, Hermione, had been a lot quicker to accept this, especially knowing just how happy it had made Harry. That was the only question she asked, and as it was answered in the affirmative, she answered in the same. Her parents were interesting to speak to, and though they were a little skittish around so much magic, they were quick to relax and enjoy the festive atmosphere. They did not learn he was the Dark Lord their daughter had spoken about, he did not want to scare them off. As a matter of fact, only a few guests other than the Weasley’s knew. It had amused him though, when one of the red headed group came up to him, glare set on their face. 

  
  


“Hello again, Tom.” Ginerva Weasley said, huffing at him softly. 

  
  


“Again? I do not belie-” Tom started before he hummed and paused, ah yes. “The Diary…” He said, and she nodded, crossing her arms. “A costly mishap unfortunately, but one that shall not be repeated. I do apologize.” He said, and she huffed again. 

  
  


“It had better not.” Ginny said, and then she glared. “And you had better take care of my big brother, or we are going to have words.” She said, and he blinked, before he smirked. 

  
  


“I assure you, Ginerva… I will be taking  _ great _ care of him.” He drawled, making her blink before she lost her resolve and blushed. Oh, she had not been expecting that kind of answer.

  
  


“Good!” She said, her voice cracking a bit, before she nodded and went off, giggling lightly and pulling a confused Luna Lovegood to the side. 

  
  


Tom was getting more and more used to having… proper emotions. Like remorse, genuine sorrow, and regret. Not to mention the physical emotions that his Harry seemed to coax out of him, with barely any issue at all. It was something he was going to have to get used to, but that was fine with him, especially if he had his Harry to help him along. 

  
  


Soon it was just the Malfoy’s, Tom and Harry left in the manor, the elves having enjoyed themselves as well, cleaning up after the guests, even if they had been respectable and not filthy. It was Narcissa that broke the silence when they were enjoying a later than usual round of tea, putting her cup down and rising. 

  
  


“I do believe it is time to turn in, Draco, Lucius.” She said to the assembled group, and Lucius was about to say otherwise, when he caught not only her pointed look, but the looks that his lord and Harry were exchanging with each other. 

  
  


“Yes, I do believe so. Come, Draco… it is time for bed.” Lucius said, and Draco took one more biscuit before nodding, and going off. They all wished the other two males a good night and then said males vanished when Tom took Harry’s hand and apparated them to their room. The clothing flew off, and in the next few hours Harry would learn the absolute joy that was having Tom as a lover. The man had been slow, gentle at first, but once Harry had gotten used to the… impressive endowment of his lover, he had lost all pretense of gentleness. 

  
  


To say he was sore in the morning would have been nothing short of a great understatement, but Merlin was it the best way to wake up in the morning. He had been completely undone by the man, and he did his best to return the pleasure had received, oh he didn’t know if he could go without again. If he decided to go back to Hogwarts, he’d have to make sure to visit at least on the weekends, at the very least. Tom was like a drug, and Harry was not afraid to say he was addicted. 

  
  


Tom was having much of the same thoughts, having had one of the better sexual nights of his life. Sure, he was no stranger to pleasures of the flesh, but after so long without, you kind of forgot how it could be. Merlin, was he reminded… and with such a delightful partner. Harry had been a needy little thing, and he was more than happy to oblige the younger male with everything he could muster. They had finally fallen asleep when the sun was creeping over the horizon, and the sleep afterwards has been delightfully earned. He would have to give his Harry a permanent portkey, there was no way they could go without for more than a week. 

  
They were both falling, hard, for the other… and they would realize that sooner rather than later. 

  
  


~AAR~   
  


  
  


“Wow… he really is a bastard of a goat fucker.” Harry said, reading the morning paper, particularly an article about the new law that had passed. It stated, very clearly, that if a student had already started at Hogwarts, they were bound by law to finish at least their fifth year. That had been a law to begin with, but now it was enforced by magic, and unfortunately Harry could feel it in his core already. He was only partially worried though, as he now had quite a few more allies in Hogwarts. Severus being the more important one, and the dour man had not been acidic to him as of late, so there was that. 

  
  


“As always, you are eloquent and well spoken, Potter.” Snape said, having brought the law to the attention of his lord, this being a day in late August. “Albus did not want the chance that you would not return to be even a remote possibility, his coffers have been lessened though, as he had to bribe quite a few people to pass this law.” He drawled, and Harry scoffed. 

  
  


“Yeah, well, good for him. The fucker…” Harry said, before putting the paper down and finishing his meal. Tom having gone to take care of some bank business. “He can’t give me bullshit about being my magical guardian anymore, though, Sirius took that from him. Oh, I will cherish that memory.” He said, smirking lightly. Sirius had gifted him said memory, to watch in the Malfoy pensieve.

  
  


“Do not worry, Harry.” Lucius said from the other end of the table, putting his paper down. “There are those on the Wizengamot that are getting more and more fed up with the old fool, he will be out before you know it, and more than likely after that, out of his other positions.” He said, and Harry grinned at that. 

  
  


“We, the board of Governors that is, also stopped Fudge from appointing his own defense teacher this year. We took care of that.” Lucius said, and Harry beamed. He trusted that Lucius would give them a good teacher, he knew how terrible two out of the last four had been. 

  
  


“Awesome, I look forward to it, I know whoever it is will be great.” Harry said, and then excused himself, after a polite farewell to Severus and Lucius, to enjoy the gardens. He would miss those majestic birds, the ones that liked him better than Draco. He loved how much of a sore spot that was for the blonde, but they joked about it for the most part. 

  
  
  


~AAR~

  
  


The train ride was mostly uneventful, aside from people asking Harry about what happened at the end of the third task, and where he vanished to. Most of the time he just shrugged and didn’t answer, though a few times his friends basically told the ones asking to bugger off. He was completely alright with that, if he was going to be completely honest. The sorting went well, and the feast was a fun time of catching up and just overall enjoying the meal. After dinner the headmaster stood up and called for attention.

  
  


“Welcome, and to those of you returning, welcome back.” Dumbledore started. “There are just a few announcements today, the first being that once again we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please, everyone, give a warm welcome to Professor Matthew Kismet.” He said, and gestured to man who stood up, bowing softly, and then he caught Harry’s eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Hello, my Harry. _ ” Said a familiar voice in Harry’s head, causing the teen to blink, and then smirk softly. Oh, Tom was a sneaky devil. 

  
  


“ _ Hello, Tom _ .” Harry replied mentally, before he zoned back into the rest of the announcements. After it was all said and done, Prof. McGonagall came up to him. 

  
  


“The headmaster would like to see you, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall said, and Harry tilted his head. 

  
  


“Why?” Harry asked, causing the professor to blink for a few moments. 

  
  


“He did not tell me, Mr. Potter, but he wishes to see you. Shall we then?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

  
  


“No, we shall not, professor.” Harry said, surprising her. “I have no reason to see him, as I have just arrived, and have done nothing to warrant a meeting with the headmaster.” Harry said, and before she could interrupt he spoke again. “And if he wants to talk to me, I refuse to see him without my magical guardian present.” He finished and she frowned, before nodding. He had that right.

  
  


“Very well, Mr. Potter. Have a good evening. The password for now is ‘exoneration’” She said, and he smiled, it was a nice password. He gave her a nod and then made his way to the tower, he had missed Hogwarts, he wouldn’t lie about that. The best part, however, was that he wouldn’t have to gather unnecessary attention from Dumbledore by vacating the grounds every weekend, not when Tom was here all year. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


“Sirius, what are you doing here?” Prof. McGonagall asked, watching her old student walking into the main doors of the castle. 

  
  


“I am here at the request of my godson, Minerva.” Sirius said, looking snappy in his fine robes. “He has contacted me about the continued, bothersome summons from a certain headmaster.” He said, and she tensed for a moment, before nodding softly. 

  
  


“Very well, Sirius. I shall come with you to fetch Mr. Potter.” She said, and they started walking down the nostalgic halls (at least for Sirius). They talked as they did so, and Sirius learned that Harry was doing well with his studies, far better than he had been in previous years, even his potions grade had increased. Though, that could have been due to the threat from Severus’ lord. 

  
  


“Gallantry.” Minerva said, the fat lady opening after a soft glare at Sirius, who shrugged and winked at her. 

  
  


“Sirius!” Harry said, barely letting the man enter before he was hugged tightly, getting a laugh from the older male. “What are you doing here?” He asked, and Sirius chuckled softly. 

  
  


  
“To have a meeting with the old busybody, of course.” Sirius said, and Harry snorted, while Minerva grumbled. 

  
  


“Truly, Sirius, a little more respect for the headmaster!” She said, and he shrugged, before the three of them left the common room. There was another trek, this time to the headmaster's office, with Sirius and Harry talking.

  
  


“Tootsie Rolls.” Minerva said, and the two males with her snickered softly before they passed the gargoyle. Minerva entered first, followed by Harry, and then Sirius, though the latter hung back with a smirk on his face. 

  
  


“Ah, finally you’ve decided to speak to me, Harry my boy?” Dumbledore said. “You may go, Minerva.” He said, and she was about to speak when another, unexpected voice spoke. 

  
  


“I do not think so, Headmaster.” Sirius said as he came into the door, making the older male frown for a split second. “Also, I do not believe my godson gave you permission to use his given name.” He said, and continued before Dumbledore could speak. “Nor do you have permission to use my own given name. So, let’s get this oh-so-important meeting out of the way, I am sure my godson has plans for his Saturday.” Sirius said, conjuring two chairs for him and his godson. 

  
  


“Yes… yes of course.” Dumbledore said, gathering himself and clearing his throat, before he looked at Harry. “First, Mr. Potter, how are you faring with your new curriculum?” He asked, a smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling. Harry had abandoned Divination, and taken Ancient Runes in it’s place, against his judgement, but ultimately Minerva had the final say. 

  
  


“I am doing well, Headmaster.” Harry said, his tone neutral. 

  
  


“Good to hear, Mr. Potter.” Dumbledore said, inwardly frowning at the lack of an actual tone from the teen. “I was hoping you would be able to divulge with me where you spent your summer. It was a rather reckless thing to do, you did miss the end of the term, and your friends were terribly worried.” He said, in a disappointed, sad tone. What he didn’t expect was the scoff from Sirius, and not Harry. 

  
  


“Yeah, he was far from in danger where he was, Headmaster.” Sirius said, snickering at the thought. Sure, a year ago he would have clearly said so, but he had seen how Tom and Harry interacted… he was far from in any form of danger. “Is that all?” Sirius said, crossing his arms. “Because if you dragged my godson away from his Saturday, and me away from my Lordship duties, for a question you had absolutely no right in asking… then well, we are going to have some  _ serious _ words.” He said, Harry holding in a gentle smirk at the unintentional bit of name play there. 

  
  


“Ah… yes, well not entirely.” Dumbledore said, trying to think of something else, before something clicked. “I wish to know what happened after you vanished from the maze, and then after the school for the summer. There was quite a bit of panic, especially when Mr. Diggory returned, fortunately he was unharmed save for a few wounds from the task.” He said, and Harry shrugged softly. 

  
  


“I landed in a graveyard, it was really… really odd. Then, next thing I know I was tied to a headstone.” Harry said, shuddering softly. Not from the terrible memory, but because of the last time Tom had tied him up. “I managed to get free, and then I was off. I thought Cedric was dead, and sure he is a good bloke, but I didn’t want to add to the dead bodies in the earth.” He said, and Dumbledore frowned. 

  
  


“I see…” Dumbledore said, though he really didn’t. Harry had yet to meet his eyes as well, so that avenue was out of the picture. He decided to try another tactic. “I have learned, through my rather reliable sources, that Tom has indeed returned.” He said, and Harry snarled, surprising Dumbledore. 

  
  


“Don’t you call him that, Headmaster!” Harry hissed, glaring. “The creature that you are talking about, his name is Voldemort.” He said, there was no way he would let Dumbledore get away with putting any blame on his perfect Tom. Alright, so the man killed and tortured… he was changing though, for the betterment of the world. 

  
  


“Well, my apologies, My boy.” Dumbledore said, inwardly pleased that Harry was still in that mindset of being solely against Tom. He apologized for the name slip up, and then continued. “Regardless, he has returned… and I was curious to know if your scar has been in any pain.” He said, and Harry shook his head, before inwardly smirking. He’d prank both his godfather, and the headmaster in one shot… though Sirius would appreciate it a little less. 

  
  


“No pain, headmaster…” Harry said, trailing, and he could see the light shift in Sirius's expression, though Dumbledore was too enthralled to see. “But there has been… a tremendous amount of pleasure.” He said, and Dumbledore blinked. “I see things in my dreams… writhing bodies against each other, calling out each others name… and one is clearly  _ him _ .” Harry said, shuddering, again for an entirely different reason. 

  
“I see… I see.” Dumbledore said, clearly uncomfortable. More at the thought that Voldemort was enjoying himself, as opposed to Harry seeing said things. Sirius sent a glare to Harry, who shrugged softly in return. 

  
  
  


“Is that all, headmaster?” Sirius asked, cold with his tone, and stare. 

  
  


“Yes, yes. Do… ah, keep me informed, Mr. Potter. If you have… pain, nothing else.” Dumbledore said, before smiling softly, shoo’ing the two younger males from his office. He put his hand on his face, humming in thought. Because of this move, and his thoughts, he did not see (or hear), Harry snicker when he got smacked upside his head. 

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


“I was hoping we could speak, Matthew.” Severus said as he entered the DADA class, blinking at the soft groan he heard from the office adjoined to it. The class was empty, and then he heard the groan again. Ah, classwork, no doubt moronic Gryffindors, or overly verbal Ravenclaws. What he saw, however, as he entered the office was not the case. On the desk, with his legs wrapped around his colleagues hips, was none other than the Potter brat himself. Said brat was writhing, moaning, as he was taken on the desk, his pants on the floor, with his shirt covering him (thankfully). 

  
  


“What in Merlin’s name is going on here!?” Snape all but bellowed, wand out and immediately he was casting. Sure, he may not like the brat, but this was against so many rules. The first spell was deflected, with a huff and groan from Potter, and then the next spell was deflected with a bone white… Yew wand. 

  
  


“Ever heard of knocking, Severus.” The silky, agitated, and sibilant tones of his Dark Lord said, from the form of ‘Matthew Kismet’. Severus flinched at the voice, then hissed softly at the burning of his mark. 

  
  


“I do… apologize, my lord, but we are in the middle of a bloody school!” Severus said, and Potter had the gall to snort and then slump back. 

  
  


“Yeah, that’s what makes it fun, Professor.” Harry said, shuddering as Tom shifted a bit, Severus closing his eyes and counting to ten. 

  
  


“Return in… twenty minutes, Severus. You have disrupted us, and we need time to return to our rhythm.” Tom said, and Snape groaned before mumbling about ‘horny males’, before leaving. He locked, and silenced, the door before he sat at one of the desks. He waited, and when the door opened he glared softly at the disheveled state of Potter, the grin on his face, and the light limp to his stride making him giddy. 

  
  


“Truly, my lord, you could have picked someone much more… acceptable that Potter.” Severus said, and Tom growled before Harry took it away with a soft kiss. 

  
  


“Oh, let him be a downer, Tom. Just because he is too much of a _chicken_.” Harry said, emphasis on the last word, but it was in tease, before he continued. “To ask Prof. Sinistra to Hogsmeade.” He finished, making Severus flush softly, in anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell. 

  
  


“Is this true, Severus?” Tom asked, smirking softly, making said man glower at Potter. 

  
  


“I am no coward, my lord… I just wish to wait for the right time.” Severus said, and Harry snickered softly, before he got a swat to his behind and another kiss. He yelped at the first, and mewled into the second. 

  
  


“Go, my Harry… I am sure your friends are worried.” Tom said, knowing very well they were not. Harry nodded and then left, waving at Severus before Tom sat down, looking at Severus with a gentle grin. “What did you want to speak with me about, Severus?” Tom said, and Severus then shifted softly. 

  
  


“I was going to discuss your lesson plan, my lord, as I was unaware of what Kismet knew, but I know better than that now.” Severus said, and Tom nodded, before they got into a rather relaxed conversation. Sure, Severus was in the presence of his lord, but in this setting (and after a rather delightful session with his Harry), Tom was much more relaxed. Severus would never admit it, but he wouldn’t mind seeing more of this side of his lord… even if Potter was the one to make it so.

  
  


~AAR~

  
  


It was getting closer to the Holidays, and Harry was looking forward to going home with Tom, and to see Sirius again. Even if he saw him every few Hogsmeade visits, it was still nice. Severus learned to knock, which was good for the both of them, but there was another incident that made the two of them second guess playing the whole student/teacher thing in terms of their fooling around. Tom was doing some of his paperwork, with Harry doing his homework, just enjoying each other's presence, when Harry started to feel a little… frisky. He smirked and slipped under the desk, and then Tom twitched as his pants were opened swiftly. Tom glanced at the grandfather clock in his office, and nodded softly before he shifted a bit to enjoy the act of his lover. It was about ten minutes into the almost lazy, but still clearly enjoyed, attention when there was a knock at the door. 

  
  


“Yes?” Tom asked, though he glared ever so softly when Harry didn’t stop. Instead, he seemed to increase his actions speed. The door opened and Tom almost paled as Minerva walked in, a smile on her face.

  
  


“Good evening, Matthew, I hope I am not interrupting anything.” Minerva said, and he smiled and shook his head, gesturing for her to sit. The conversation that started after that was normal, with questions about the students, how he was faring with them and teaching in general. They spoke almost lazily as well, with her eyes and ears picking up subtle sounds and movements of his body language. It took about another twenty minutes before she sighed, it was the kind of sigh that meant she had experienced this before. 

  
  


“For the love of Merlin…” She said, and Matthew flinched at her glare, and then groaned at her next words. “Whoever is down there, finish up, and then come up. I want to have words with Matthew here, and you are disrupting them.” She said, and then she heard a lewd slurp, before the man sitting at the desk, groaned for a different reason. He twitched a few times before he slumped back, panting lightly as his eyes were closed. Good Merlin it had been amazing, but talk about embarrassment!

  
  


“Sorry Professor.” Harry said, surprising the witch at the desk. Her wand in her hand, a glare on her face directed towards the older male, before Harry came out from under the desk. “I didn’t expect anyone to bother us, I just wanted a little fun.” He said, and she sighed as she saw the sheepish look on his face. Her ears picked up the sincerity of the apology, and the truth behind his words. He was not being forced into this, he was happy. Her wand disappeared and he grinned at her. 

  
  


“You are underage, Mr. Potter.” Minerva started, frowning at his lack of really caring. “And I am sure Mr. Kismet is your godfather’s age.” She said, glaring at the man who had since adjusted himself, and was now with a lap full of Harry. 

  
  


“I am a bit older than Mr. Black, Minerva… but I assure you I will be doing nothing to harm my Harry.” Tom said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek, making said teen wriggle and smile. Minerva sighed and rubbed her face gently, before looking at the two. 

  
  


“I am going against many things I stand for, and quite a few laws, gentleman.” Minerva started. “However… it has been quite a while since I have seen Mr. Potter so unabashedly happy.” She had a small smile, then she almost snarled at Tom. “Keep it that way, Mr. Kismet.” She nodded and then cleared her throat. “To bed, Mr. Potter. I am still wishing to have a conversation with my colleague.” She finished, and after a kiss to Tom’s lips, and a ‘goodnight’ to his head of house, Harry was gone. Tom grinned softly at Minerva, and she huffed before she started talking as if Harry had not just been in the room, which honestly, was a good thing, at least in Tom’s eyes. 

  
~ _Epilogue_ ~

Time passed, as it did, and soon it was the middle of sixth year. There had been no end of the year confrontation for Dumbledore to help Harry with, fifth year was… uneventful. Even more surprising, Mr. Kismet was still DADA professor for the next year! The curse had not struck him. It was good, for the students of course, but how was Dumbledore supposed to get Slughorn back. The worst of it all, was that he had been removed from his position as Supreme Mugwump on the ICW, and Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, barely holding onto his position as headmaster, and even that was hanging on by a thread, as he was getting more and more ill by the passing week. 

  
  


He had been searching for Tom’s Horcruxes, knowing the man had many, and one had caught him by surprise. Now he was mostly confined to his bed, though he had his strong days where he was seen in for the children, they needed his image, he was sure. What he didn’t know was that the students started looking at him oddly, wondering if he was the great man they had all thought. 

  
  


Tom had yet to act, not since he returned to a physical form, and that was… disconcerting. There was a new Minister, he was strangely enough not privy too, and there were so many new laws being passed. Muggle-borns and Half bloods were getting more rights, as were creatures and the like, it was… it was odd to say the least. They needed to be under his thumb, they needed to always look to him for their happiness. Instead, whoever this minister was, was being good to them all. It agitated him, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

  
  


“How are you doing, Headmaster?” Matthew asked, coming into the infirmary on one of Dumbledore’s bad days, where he just felt… so ridiculously weak. 

  
  


“I could be better, Matthew, but I take what I can get.” Dumbledore said, before sighing and leaning back. “So much has happened in so little time, I wish I could be there to see it continue.” He said, wistful because he was not involved. 

  
  


“Yes, the withering curse is a piece of nasty business…” Matthew said, and Dumbledore nodded, before his eyes opened from their closed position. Only Severus knew about that, had he told Matthew. 

  
  


“No, he didn’t tell me, Albus.” Matthew said, his eyes turning from a sweet honey color to the eerie red of the Dark Lord. “I knew exactly what curse it was, I was the one that put it there after all.” He said, his tone hissing and then he easily disarmed the headmaster, pocketing the wand as he felt it’s power flow through him. 

  
  


“What did you do with Mr. Kismet, Tom?” Albus said, barely able to speak, let alone call for any kind of help. 

  
  


“Mr. Kismet, as you call him, has been me all along. You’re a larger fool than I thought, but that’s quite alright.” Tom said, patting Dumbledore’s arm softly. “I am most grateful for it, after all. It let me have Harry, and the rest of the magical world.” He said, smirking at the paling man on the bed. 

  
  


“Harry will never forgive you when he finds out.” Dumbledore said, not expecting the laugh from Tom.

  
  


“Where do you think Harry went after the third task?” Tom asked, rhetorically. “I have had my little lion with me for… quite some time.” He said, growling softly and smirking. “The best part, Albus?” Tom said, as he got up. “You will be able to tell anyone you want, but who would believe the dying, disgraced Dumbledore?” He said, smirking and then waving with a few fingers as he left. Dumbledore was in constant pain, and the look on his face was the definition of priceless. 

  
  


As Dumbledore lay on the bed, he whimpered in pain both emotional and physical. He had no doubt in his mind that Tom either had his own man in the ministry, or was the minister himself. Either way, the light had truly lost. At least, that's how the dying man saw it. He never even thought of how much better the world was, about how much he had been not allowing himself to see. Regardless, he would die shortly after, his legacy to be forgotten save for a few of his closest allies, with the world moving on without him… a better place. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is it, complete, finito! I hope this one is enjoyed, even a little. Til next time, my readers. As always, read, review, and enjoy. 


End file.
